Spice And Wolf Abridged
Spice And Wolf Abridged is an abridged oneshot created by Rusl & Friends Productions and written by SlowkingCole, Kurohei, and Linkzeldi for TeamFourStar's 2016 #TIBA Abridging Contest. The episode is a parody of the first episode of Spice And Wolf. Summary Lonely wheat and wolf fur salesman, Kraft Lawrence, stumbles upon a small town during their annual virgin sacrifice they set up to spite their vengeful harvest god. After selling most of his wheat to a salesman in exchange for novelty-sized coins, he finds that his cart has been invaded by said harvest god, Holo, and once his failed attempts to blow up the town are quickly soiled and he winds up freed from prison by this year's sacrifice, Chloe, he decides to let Holo accompany him on his journey. Chloe is thusly burnt by an angry mob. Cast (In order of appearance) Major Characters * Kraft Lawrence: trans-spam * Chloe: Kawaiijessyo * Holo: Linkzeldi Minor Characters * Guard: SlowkingCole * Villager 1: Pandasiah * Villager 2: Kurohei * Villager 3: SlowkingCole * Villager 4: anarchicCorrosivity * Villager 5: Shofrahime * Merchant: Kurohei * Couple 1: Bonez180 * Couple 2: Bonez180 * Stranger: Stapledlimbs Music Credits * (0:05 - 0:20) - "10 a.m." - Kazumi Totaka * (0:31 - 1:05) / (6:53 - 7:03) - "Hello Zepp" - Charlie Clouser * (1:05 - 1:27) - "1 p.m." - Kazumi Totaka * (1:29 - 1:50) - "Dangoro" - Toru Minegishi * (2:16 - 2:44) / (3:05 - 3:36) - "Clair de Lune" - Claude Debussy * (2:44 - 2:57) - "Enter the Darkness" - Toru Minegishi * (3:46 - 3:52) - "Unknowable Geometry" - Jim Guthrie * (4:17 - 4:20) - "Bones McCoy" - Jim Guthrie * (5:37 - 5:40) / (5:41 - 5:43) / (5:56 - 6:01) - "Hitoribocchi no Yume" - Yuji Yoshino * (7:03 - 7:31) - "Ringo Hiyori: The Wolf Whistling Song" - Rocky Chack Development Notes Unlike most Rusl & Friends projects that take absolutely way too long to make, this episode was conceived, planned, and executed in a little under a month. It was written by SlowkingCole, Kurohei, and Linkzeldi in one sitting on June 2, with one joke being written the day before. Mild revisions were made on June 3 and minor adjustments were made as actors recorded their roles. Editing started as early as June 3, but most of the editing took place after June 18 with a lot being done specifically on June 27. * SlowkingCole's lines on 6/2/16, 6/28/16, and 6/29/16 * Kurohei's lines on 6/2/16 * trans-spam's lines on 6/3/16 and 6/29/16 * Pandasiah's lines on 6/3/16 * Kawaiijessyo's lines on 6/7/16 * Linkzeldi's lines on 6/16/16 and 6/27/16 * anarchicCorrosivity's lines on 6/18/16 * Shofrahime's lines on 6/22/16 * Bonez180's lines on 6/26/16 * Stapledlimbs's lines on 6/27/16 Credits The ending song was "Ringo Biyori" by Rocky Chalk with anarchicCorrosivity's semi-imporvised screaming as Villager 3 alongside art by o40 depicting the villagers burning Chloe on top of the wolf. Post-Credits The guard from the beginning of the episode exposits the typical abridged series disclaimer in a nonplussed fashion after noticing the viewer hasn't left. Reception Nobody knooooooows, but it has no dislikes so far, so that's cool.Category:Oneshots